Recuerdo de una Princesa de Cristal
by Nayumi Irayashi Karai
Summary: Situado en el tiempo de Edoras, Lucy se da cuenta de un secreto que puede cambiar su vida y la de sus amigos en el gremio
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, mis queridos lectores... esta vez llego aquí con un fic de Fairy Tail, es mi primer fic de este manga/anime y realmente espero que les guste.

Sin más dilación Recuerdos de una Princesa de Cristal.

Matta ne. ^^

* * *

Recuerdos de una Princesa de Cristal.

Տաճար Հուշեր

POV LUCY

Edoras, totalmente sumido en un horroroso caos, los Exceeds y los magos, hemos conseguido salvar a mis amigos, pero a cambio unos exceed han sido sacrificados en el ataque de Erza Nightwalker, los están convirtiendo en lácrimas poco a poco, echo a correr realmente aterrada, nunca debimos retarlos, llego al bosque a las afueras de la Ciudad Real, giro a la izquierda, después a la derecha y llego a unas enormes ruinas donde se puede leer:Տաճար Հուշեր .

No entiendo el que puede ser el significado pero entro para cubrirme de los ataques, quedarme sin magia en medio de una guerra es y será humillante para un mago de gremio, mientras voy caminando entre los pasadizos de las ruinas empiezo a oír voces.

-Cebi-san, Cleb-san...- esa era la voz que escuchaba en esos instantes-.

-Die pea Caeya- no entendia nada de lo que decían, no eran claras sus voces-.

Ese lugar daba demasiado miedo así que empecé a correr buscando la salida, pero que de repente había desaparecido por arte de magia (Que chispa), en un mundo de magia era normal, pero esto ya empezaba a ser una película de terror, las voces se oían cada vez más cercanas y claras.

-Celebi-san, Celebi-san-.

-Dime pequeña Catleya-esa voz se metió mucho en mis oídos me era realmente conocida-.

-Nunca me olvidaré de usted- la inocente voz me hacia ver que era una niña de unos 7 años, pero mi mente empezó a nublarse y no pude pensar en nada más... todo se había vuelto oscuro-.

* * *

Bueno... sean sinceros, ¿qué les parece?

a mí me gusta pero su apinión es lo que cuenta.

Ahora daré un par de aclaraciones:

1) Տաճար Հուշեր: significa Templo de los Recuerdos en armenio.

2) Está situado en la saga de Edoras.

3) Fairy no me pertenece a mí. le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, yo solo lo utilizo para dar riendas sueltas a mi loca imaginación.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho.

Un beso a todos/as.

Nayumi Irayashi Karai antes conocida como cerezoendemoniado.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa... hace tiempo que quería terminar este capitulo y al fin lo conseguí! ^^

Bueno aquí tengo el segundo capitulo de Recuerdo de una Princesa de Cristal.

* * *

Recuerdas de una Princesa de Cristal

Lucy Empieza a Recordar

POV LUCY

Me despierto con la cabeza adolorida, tocándome la zona afectada y noto que hay un poco de sangre en la palma de mi mano, al intentar ponerme de pie he de apoyarme en una columna medio destruida de las ruinas para no caerme.

Arranco un trozo de tela de mi camiseta y la ato a mi cabeza para evitar que caiga más sangre y salgo corriendo hacia a fuera, pero rápidamente me detengo al oír un ruido...

-Catleya, es hora de que despiertes...- no llego a escuchar nada más... no quiero volver a ser una inútil-.

Al salir puedo ver a Gray, Natsu, Gazille y a Wendy, junto a Happy y a Charle luchando a los alrededores de las ruinas, intento ir a ayudarlos pero caigo al suelo por la falta de sangre, y en mi mente empiezan a venir imagenes que nunca había visto en mi vida.

Lágrimas caen por mis mejillas que han tomado un color rojo carmesí, sin entender porqué lloro; un acto involuntario que siempre me hace ver débil, no como Edo-Lucy de Edoras, que aunque no haya magia pelea con todo.

Y así aunque me duela totalmente la cabeza, destrozo parte de lo que queda de la falda que llevo después de las peleas que hemos tenido que ganar para recuperar a nuestros nakamas; y me hago un tornilleque (NA: Creo que se escribe así y si no, pues gomene hace tiempo que no a escribo) para evitar que más sangre provoque mi muerte por desangramiento.

Levantandome con cierta dificultad provocada por las imagenes que vienen en mi mente, el ruido de la guerra y el constante pálpito que siento por el golpe en mi cabeza; cuando doy unos cuantos pasos, me desplomo de nuevo, pero esta vez solo de rodillas, al ver que una de las imagenes muestra una enorme garra que podría abrir el estómago de alguien sin dificultad; y agarrandome fuertemente las sienes y dando un desgarrador grito de dolor provocando que mis amigos se giren y vean mi deplorable estado.

Mis lágrimas no dejan de caer y Wendy se acerca a mí realmente preocupada mientras los demás siguen luchando contra la Armada Real para evitar que conviertan en lacrima a los Exceed.

Cuando llega Wendy lo único que haces es preguntar:

-Lucy-san... ¿Pero qué le pasó?- su mirada sorprendida revisa mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi coronilla donde está el trozo de tela atado-.

-M-Me c-caí... cuando exploraba el lugar para la batalla contra la Armada, y-y me lastimé...- se me da más o menos bien el mentir-.

-Pues creo que le tendré que curar eso ahora mismo- señalando mi coronilla- es lo más importante ahora Lucy-san-.

-De acuerdo Wen-chan- empecé a llamarla así cuando llegamos al Fairy Tail- demo... no te sobreesfuerces-.

-Aye sir- responde con una hermosa sonrisa antes de iniciar a sanarme-.

Seguidamente solo veo oscuridad... y todo es muy claro... en un hermoso lago formado por una hermosa y enorme cascada seguida de un pequeño río para que no se desborde el agua se ven a una preciosa niña rubia de cuatro años, vestida con una camiseta blanca de adornos dorados y una falda plateada con pequeños zapatitos también blancos; una mujer de veint-i-tres años de edad, pelo azul zafiro brillante como la noche iluminada, con una camiseta lila y unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos y un niño de también cuatro años y rubio, camiseta plateada con adornos blancos y unos pantalones dorados, y unos zapatitos igual blancos... ambos niños jugando alrededor de la joven cuando de la nada sale un enome dragón de las profundidades de la cascada, dorado y blanco como el sol, pero reluciente y puro al igual que el cristal.

-Celebi-sama, me complaceria si entrenera a mis hijos- habla la joven chica-.

-¿Tengo la obligación de hacerlo?- responde con gran sarcasmo-.

-Lo ha de hacer, después de todo son hijos de Gracer- la sonrisa sarcástica desaparece para dar aparecer una sonrisa realmente terrorífica-.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- agarra a la joven, con gran fuerza pero la pequeña rubia grita con gran fuerza haciendo que la dragón la mire-.

-Suelte a mi mamá, y si quiere hacerle daño a alguien hágamelo a mí, pero no a mi mami porfa- veo que caen lágrimas de sus ojos-.

-Ni se le ocurra tocar a mi onee-san, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, se lo suplico hagámelo a mi no a ellas... no tienen nada de culpa-.

-Eso a mi no me interesa- aprieta fuerte a la joven entre sus garras-.

-¡Ah!- grita con dolor la joven-.

-¡Dinamo-sama!- gritan los dos niños-.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres humanos insignificantes?- su mirada se hablando un poco-.

-Y-Yo s-soy Catleya y m-mi nee-chan se llama Grayceon- su mirada se ablanda y suelta a la joven que cae al suelo-.

-Encantada nietos míos... soy Celebi su abuela biológica-mis ojos abiertos no se comparan con los de los pequeños- y soy la dragón del Cristal y las Estrellas, y os entrenaré para ser unos Dragones Slayers del Cristal y las Estrellas.

Y allí abrí mis ojos sorprendida... encontrandome con los de una Wendy alarmada.

* * *

Aquí estoy, espero que os guste... ahora responderé el review enviado:

**Yuki2341: Me alegro de que te gustara ^^ aquí actualicé espero que te guste! Un beso!.**

Si os gusta dejadme un review... recuerdo que no hace falta que tengáis una cuenta para comentar.

Un beso a todos/as.

Nayumi Irayashi Karai antiguamente conocida como cerezoendemoniado.


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaa, aquí tengo la contiii... un regalo de noche vieja y con lo cual espero que lo disfruteis!

* * *

Recuerdo de una Princesa de Cristal

Protegiendo lo más importante: Fairy Tail

POV WENDY

Miraba de arriba a bajo totalmente preocupada a Lucy-san, no me llego a creer la historia de que se haya caido y se haya hecho esa herida, pero mejor no digo nada... lo que ahora me preocupa es que se ha quedado inconsciente y aunque lo intente no puedo despertarla.

FIN POV WENDY

POV LUCY

Abro mis ojos... encontrando los ojos alarmados de Wendy... veo que esboza una sonrisa tranquila, la cual se la devuelvo.

-Lucy-san ya he terminado de curarla... solo falta que descanse un poco- mis ojos se empequeñecen y la miro de mala manera-.

-Pero yo quiero ayudar doctora Marvell- supongo que la molestará un poco-.

-Nada de nada señorita Heartfilia, ha de descansar Lucy-san... así cuando vuelva podrá utilizar todas sus energias a proteger a Edoras y a los Exceed-.

-Claro, pero aquí estoy a plena vista... será mejor que me esconda si no quiero ser una carga para vosotros- esas palabras me llenan de dolor pero es la verdad-.

-Tranquilicese Lucy-san, ya verá que después de un poco de descanso le va mejor- sonríe para después irse corriendo mientras grita- ¡Escondase en las ruinas del templo, mientras se mejora!-.

-De acuerdo-.

A penas termino de llegar al templo me vuelven a entrar los escalofríos, realmente no quiero estar aquí, pero es mejor esto, que ser una molestia para mis amigos.

Intentando relajarme un poco, pero no lo consigo; estas ruinas me aterrorizan un monton, si no fuera para que mis amigos no se preocupen, me iría de aquí.

Ya me puedo relajar, se que cuando Natsu se entere evitará que vengan y eso me calma, cosa que provoca que caiga en los cómodos brazos de Morfeo.

FIN POV LUCY

POV NATSU

Veo a Wendy volvidendo hacia nosotros, me atrevo a preguntar como esta mi "mejor amiga", pero su rostro me hace preocuparme, pero después esboza una sonrisa respondiendo mi pregunta:

-Natsu-san... Lucy-san se encuentra bien... demo- no la dejo terminar cogiendola de los hombros y zarandeándola-.

-Demo ¿qué? ¡Dime!- sigo zarandeándola.-.

-S-Suelteme N-Natsu-san-.

-Le estás haciendo daño, cerebro de cenizas- la voz de Gray me calma un poco- si le dejas terminar... a lo mejor nos dice que le pasa-.

-Gomene Wendy- suelto sus hombros- dinos que le pasa porfavor- para después pegarle a un caballero un golpe de pierna que lo deja K.O-.

-Cuando llegué a ella, tenía un horrible golpe en la cabeza que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo se hubiera desangrado... ahora se encuentra dentro de las ruinas... para evitar que los soldados la ataquen- salta protegiendose de un ataque de un guardia-.

-Vale... iré a verla ahora mismo...- golpeo a todos los caballeros que puedo para salir a verla... realmente me preocupa Lucy... mi Luce... un momento ¡¿MI LUCE?!-.

-Te gggggusta Lu...-no llega a terminar porque un guardia dispara a Happy y este lo esquiva volando-.

-¿¡Y qué si me gusta!?- después me tapo la boca... mierda ya lo he dicho, ya he dicho que me gusta Lucy-.

-Ahora no hay tiempo que perder, hay que ir a por ese dobe que quiere quitarnos la magia-.

-Ya ves a por él-.

-Venga Natsu-san Gazille-kun-.

FIN POV NATSU

POV LUCY

Vuelvo a estar en la laguna de mi anterior "sueño", esta vez solo encuentro a los dos niños rubios jugando en el interior del lago, mientras la dragón los mira un poco divertida, intento acercarme pero algo me lo impide, estoy atrapada en el suelo viendo las imagenes que transcurren a mi alrededor.

La pequeña niña rubia... un poco más mayor, se acerca a la dragón y...

-Celebi-san- la niña la mira con ojos amables y me doy cuenta de que en cierto modo esos ojos se parecen a los míos-.

-Dime Cataleya- la niña refunfuña un poco-.

-Es Catleya no Cataleya, o bä-chan- veo que responde un poco indignada- o bä-chan... como veo que no se aprende mi nombre me lo cambiaré-.

-¿Te lo cambiarás onee-chan?- el niño rubio se acerca a ella divertido con la situación-.

-Si... a partir de ahora me podéis llamar Stella... no... Midnight... tampoco... ya se... a partir de hoy me llamaré Lucy- saltando de un lado a otro-.

-Lucy... prefiero Luce- comenta divertido en hermano- ¿no cree, o bä-chan?-.

-Si... es muy bonito Luce... tienes mucha razón Glyceon- se nota que se está riendo en su interior, que lo hace a posta-.

-O bä-chan... mi nombre es Grayceon no Glyceon... decidido yo también me cambiaré el nombre... Suki no, Usaka tampoco... mmmm ¡decidido! Me podeis llamar Usiku- ríe un poco- significa noche... es perfecto ¿no creéis?-.

-Si... muchisimo nee-chan-.

En ese momento abrí los ojos increíblemente sorprendida, para después no volverlos a abrir en un rato más, aunque no los tuviera abiertos, sentía como mi cuerpo tomaba vida propia, no lo podía controlar, estaba demasiado cansada para conseguirlo así que me dejé llevar.

FIN POV LUCY

La rubi llamada Lucy, empezó a levitar mientras una luz apagada comenzó a iluminarla... provocando que todo el mundo se girara a ver lo que pasaba pero entre ellos, no se encontraban ni Wendy, ni Gazille, ni Natsu...

Se acerco todavía levitando para después que unas estrellas bajaran y empezaran a rodearla mientras ella recitaba:

_Encuesta los cielos, y abrelos..._  
_Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,_  
_Hazte conocer a mí _  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas..._  
_Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola _  
_O ochenta y ocho signos... _  
_Brillen!_  
**¡****URANO METRIA!**

En ese momento ella tomó consciencia de lo que hacia, estaba ayudando a sus amigos... aunque no fueran de los de Earthland a proteger el gremio que la había protegido, cuidado y ayudado desde el primer día: Fairy Tail...

Solo esperaba poder seguir viviendo para contarles a todos... los sueños tan raros que tenía... hasta entonces ella quedó desmayada en el suelo sin moverse.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado... a mi me gustaba el anterior es k aprete cerrar sin guardar y lo he tenido que volver a escribir...

Bueno ahora contestaré a los reviews:

**NALU forever: shiiii los recuerdos han empezado a llegar... y aquí está el más importante ya porque en el futuro... no lo direeee... si creo que ya dijistes genial xD es bromaaa... ya esta aqui lo tienes... en menos de un dia.**

**yuki2341:shiii está recordando... me alegro de que te gustara y aqui esta lo que pedias la CONNNNNTIIIIIII creo k no tarde mucho xD aki lo tienes y no te pongas ansiosa!**

Un beso a todas/os.

Si les gusta dejen review

Aclaraciones:

1) Usiku en suajili significa noche.

Me retiro!

Matta Ne!

Nayumi Irayashi Karai, antiguamente conocida como cerezoendemoniado.


End file.
